The technology of the present disclosure relates to a packaging box and a packaging form of a toner cartridge.
In the related art, there has been known a packaging box that individually receives products. The packaging box has a tubular side plate for covering a side surface of a product (an object to be packaged), one end side-blocking plate for blocking one end side opening of the tubular side plate, and the other end side-blocking plate for blocking the other end side opening.